


We're All In This Together

by BillieJoeArmstrong



Series: Cross-posted on tumblr [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, High School Musical References, Humor, M/M, Other, mylex, this is honestly one of my favourite things i've written lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoeArmstrong/pseuds/BillieJoeArmstrong
Summary: Michael and Kyle are fighting, Alex is worried.





	We're All In This Together

“You’re just saying that because your senior year sucked! You’re trying to live vicariously through his!” Kyle’s voice rang out sharply through an open window as Alex walked up to the entrance of his cabin.

“I’ll have you know my senior year was romantic as fuck!” Michael yelled back.

“Not as romantic as meeting someone at a New Year’s party! Face it, I got the cute-meet.”

“All yours did was set up the what-dad-wants vs. what-he-wants conflict!! Mine resolved it!”

Alex swallowed loudly. Though he, Kyle and Michael had been going on two years strong, a tiny part of his mind always feared it wouldn’t work out. Someone would get jealous, he and Michael had history that ran deep. Maybe Kyle still felt guilty for bullying him in high school. Did it have something to do with his dad? Alex phased out for a moment while he pondered this, but he snapped back to attention when he heard Kyle shout.

“Troy is a good boyfriend!”

As if Alex wasn’t already freaking out enough about what his boyfriends were arguing about, his brain suddenly went into frenzy.  _Oh god. Who’s Troy? Is Kyle cheating?! Is Michael cheating?!?! Is this my fault????_

Alex took a breath, trying to calm himself, before he pushed open the cabin door slowly and stepped inside. He heard a scuffle as he walked into the living room and found Michael and Kyle sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Michael was holding something behind his back, and Kyle was reading a bit of paper (that was definitely last week’s shopping list) intently. Clearly they were going for  _don’t-look-suspicious._

“Hi, Alex.” Michael said, smile just a little too big to seem genuine.

“Hi..?” Alex responded, eyes narrowed and nose crinkled. He decided playing it casual wasn’t going to work, and went to ask what their argument had been about when Kyle spoke.

“Alex… We need to ask you something important.”

_Oh no_ , Alex thought.  _Here it comes. Which of us do you love more? Who would you rather be with? This isn’t working out and we need to end it._  Alex closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

“Which High School Musical movie should we watch tonight?” Michael asked, pulling all three DVDs out from behind his back.

“What?!” Alex asked, shock making his voice snappish.

“Well Michael was humming Breaking Free while he was vacuuming earlier, and I suggested we watch High School Musical tonight.” Kyle explained carefully, “but Michael wrongly claimed that the third one is the best and said we should watch that instead.”

“And… then you got into an argument about it?” Alex queried.

“Well…. yeah.” Kyle answered, looking embarrassed.

Alex couldn’t help it, he doubled over in laughter, tears flowing in relief.

“Alex… Are you okay?” Kyle asked. Sure, two guys arguing over High School Musical is funny, but it’s not that funny.

“I thought you were cheating on me.” Alex breathed out through  of laughter, “but you were talking about Troy Bolton!!”

Michael chuckled at that while Kyle looked shocked.

“What? I wouldn’t ever do that!” Kyle walked over to his hysterical boyfriend and tugged him into a hug. “God, Alex. I wouldn’t ever. Zac Efron isn’t even that hot.”

“Hey hey hey.” Michael chided, walking over and joining the group hug, “you can apologies without dissing the Zefron.”

Alex rolled his eyes but grinned. “God I love you two so, so much,” he said, resting his head on Kyle’s chest and wrapping one arm around Michael. “Even though you’re both idiots who can’t see that High School Musical 2 is clearly superior.”


End file.
